Jolyne Cujoh/Misc
Appearance Perhaps one of the strangest things about Jolyne is her constantly-changing appearance. Although her outfits reflect her changing personality, some changes occur somewhat illogically and can damage the story's continuity. *'''Look 1:''' Short skirt or pants, shin-high boots, halter top. Introduced as somewhat frail and not too muscular. *'''Look 2:''' same as look 1 with pants and added prison shirt/jacket. Worn while spending first week in prison. The jacket is short, covering her lower back to hip area. Still drawn as a somewhat frail girl. *'''Look 3:''' "The series 3 look". Basically, look 2 with a longer jacket to match Jotaro's coat length. Jolyne is now shown with a bit more muscle than before. She is presented as stronger than before, but still smooth and curvy. *'''Look 4:''' After F.F dies. Look 3 with a belly ring that she gave herself while she was in solitary confinement, purportedly due to boredom. Jolyne starts to lose her femininity a bit and becomes borderline masculine. She has a highly visible Adam's Apple now. *'''Look 5:''' After she escapes prison. Shredded muscle shirt that resembles her halter top from before, with an altered design on the chest. Two mini-belts over the rib area (one belt by the end). A cloth armlet adorns one forearm. Still has unexplained belly ring, but she loses it in the end chapters. Different belt with a long cape attached to back. Jolyne looks significantly more muscular than look 4. Depending on the frame, she sometimes looks female, sometimes looks male. In one of his introduction columns, it is hinted that some fans may have complained about Jolyne's appearances being too "manly". Araki responded that "whether he draws women or men doesn't matter..." and entreated readers to focus on the importance of character. She has an image of a knife sporting butterfly wings tattooed by the hollow of her left elbow - the design/butterfly type of it changes frequently. The tattoo is a sign of her past membership in a car-stealing gang. It's hinted that she had been arrested before while in the gang, presumably to protect the other members. Trivia * Jolyne is often symbolized with a butterfly. The butterfly design on her shirt combined with the spiderweb design of her outfit suggests her entrapment and innocence in life.\ * Her prison card that she holds states that her name is "Cujoh Jolyne". She was transferred to Green Dolphin St. Prison on Nov. 23, 2011.''Chapter 2: Stone Ocean (2), p.2''\ * Jolyne's stated sentence was to be 15 years in prison for vehicular manslaughter while under the influence of alcohol. After her father's attempt to break her out, she was given an extended sentence of up to 20 years in prison. She never actually serves the full sentence, however, and it is implied that her alternate universe counterpart Irene lives a happier life. * Some people have also joked about her hairstyle mimicking a "mouse head". This comparison was further reinforced when Jolyne was forced into a mouse's body by [[Guess]]. Apparently her design was influenced by Britney Spears' music video ''Baby One More Time''. Britney was also a known member of the ''Mickey Mouse Club'', a possible reason for Araki styling Jolyne's hair into mouse ears. * Her hair color's most commonly used combinations are pink and blue, blond and green, or green with purple. * Interestingly enough, Jolyne was the first female protagonist and the star of Part 6; similarly, Final Fantasy VI was the first Final Fantasy game to feature a female protagonist as well. * Quite commonly in fanart, she is paired with Giorno. Even Araki has drawn official art of them together. * Her design seems to have been an inspiration for the character Juri from Super Street Fighter 4. * Despite falling victim to [[Enrico Pucci | Pucci's]] [[Stairway to Heaven (Made in Heaven) | stand]], she has a counterpart in the "new world" named Irene (who has a boyfriend named [[Narciso Anasui | Anakiss]]) who picked up [[Hermes Costello | a hitchhiker]], [[Emporio Alnino | Emporio]] and [[Weather Report (Character) | another hitchhiker]] during the end of [[Stone Ocean]]. "Irene" is also a tribute to one of Araki's earlier works before JJBA, [[Gorgeous Irene]]. * Jolyne's ability to unravel herself into string resembles [[Noriaki Kakyoin]]'s ability to unravel [[Hierophant Green]]. This may be Araki's homage to CLAMP's manga reference, which featured a Jotaro-look-alike and a Kakyoin-look-alike in a relationship that ended up with a child hybrid of the two. Stone Free also bears slight resemblance to Hierophant Green in its design characteristics. References